


A Slip Up On Defense

by Rootallica615



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKagaKuro - Freeform, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fangirl-Mom, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroko no homo, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, Shonen-ai, Supportive mom, Threesome, WOW much emoshunal, Yaoi, date, movies - Freeform, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko likes to embrace his feminine side, but he keeps his guard up for fear of rejection from the ones he loves. How much longer until his secret is compromised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip Up On Defense

Kuroko stood in front of the body length mirror that was hung on his closet door, studying himself carefully. He turned to the side a bit to inspect every angle of his body. He was taller than usual but that was to be expected given the circumstances. He turned again. "Cute." He thought. He was wearing a simple tank top and had substituted his normal lounge shorts with a pair of briefs. Nothing out of the ordinary, however those items of clothing were of no concern to Kuroko. He was preoccupied with the sleek, black, platform pumps he was currently wearing. He put his hands on his hips and did a few poses before going back to studying them. He could certainly get more use out of these than his mom ever did. 

"Tetsuya," Kuroko jumped as he heard his mother approach the door to his bedroom and froze in horror when it opened. "Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are here to see....what are you doing?" He stumbled forward in the heels and hid behind the door as he attempted to shut it. 

"M-mom!" He was flustered and she quickly stepped away. 

"Are those-!" She started but was cut off when the door closed between them and Kuroko began to speak. 

"I'm sorry mother, please knock next time." 

She turned away slowly and headed back to the living room where her son's two "friends" were waiting. She gave a warm smile, "Tetsuya will be down shortly. Shall I make you boys tea while you wait?" They gave her questioning expressions but were polite nonetheless and received her hospitality. 

Kuroko put his back against the door and exhaled slowly. How embarrassing. At least it hadn't been Kagami or Aomine. There was no way he would be able to explain himself to them. Of course, the three of them had been in a relationship for some time now, but he couldn't bring himself to come out to them about this yet. It was....degrading? He wasn't sure. He knew that they loved him enough to trust him and he should trust them enough to be open about this, but he just couldn't. This was almost like a boundary that he didn't know if it was okay to cross yet. 

He had kept this part of himself a secret for a long time. Apart from him being gay, the fact that he liked to embrace his femininity was another story entirely. He supposed if anyone should know about it it should be his mom, but as of two minutes ago he knows the cat's out of the bag. Though Kuroko had a feeling that she had been suspicious for a while now, what with random articles of her clothing and such going missing and then mysteriously returning. Of course she knew he was gay and in an obvious relationship with the two boys currently waiting for him downstairs, but this had been an encounter that he had greatly wished to avoid. 

He sighed and locked the door, walking over to his bed and sitting down as he pulled the heels off. He wiggled his toes in front of him, admiring the bright orange paint he had added to them earlier. He sighed and proceeded to put on some jeans and socks before heading downstairs. 

"Oi, Tetsu, what took so long? Playing dress up?" Aomine smiled and teased as he noted Kuroko's casual attire. His mother, who was currently carrying their tea tray, halted slightly before walking over to the coffee table, setting it down, and scurrying back to the kitchen, a slight blush dusting the bridge of her nose. Kuroko just stared at him pointedly before heading over to sit next to Kagami who greeted him normally. 

"What brings you two here? You didn't text me." He would admit that he was happy to see them, but a little warning would have been nice. 

"Ah we thought we'd surprise you and see if you wanted to catch a movie." Aomine responded as he held the tea up to his lips. 

"Yeah, there's some new stuff out so we figured we could pick you up and see if there's anything at the theater worth watching." Kagami added. Kuroko stood up beside them. 

"That sounds fun, let me tell my mother." He made his way over to the kitchen and peered around the corner cautiously. "...Mom?" He said, more quietly than he had intended. 

"Tetsuya..." She turned away from what she was doing and instead of the disappointment in her expression Kuroko was expecting, there was a small but loving smile adorning her features. She walked over to him and gently handed him a sweater, "Go have fun with them, we can talk later." She smiled more brightly and pulled him into a short hug before pushing him towards the door where Kagami and Aomine were already putting their shoes on. "Go on now! Daylight's a wasting!" He followed her orders robotically. "Be safe now boys." They gave their thank you's and as the three of them turned out the door, Kuroko looked back and smiled at his wonderful mother. 

~~~

The sun was already setting as they walked hand in hand to the train station. There weren't many people out at this time of day, so no one would bother about it. With Aomine between them, they chatted lightly about random things and Kagami bickered with their middle link, as was expected when they were together. That's when Aomine commented on the offense that Kagami had taken to one of his previous statements. "Come on Bakagami! Don't get your panties all in a knot!" He gave a feral grin and Kagami scowled at him. 

"Who wears panties now?" Kagami's eyebrow twitched. Kuroko, glad that their attention was not on him at the moment, swallowed lightly as his heart sped up at the statement. He was relieved that he had decided not to wear said garment today. It wasn't his fault he felt sexy in them! After getting caught by his mother earlier he was more apprehensive about his secret than usual. Normally he wouldn't really think about it, but now it was fresh in his mind that his position was so suddenly compromised, and that such classified information could easily slip if he wasn't careful. He was pulled from his thoughts when Aomine looked down at him. 

"Tetsu, you're squeezing my hand." He put bluntly. Crap. He didn't realize it while he was spacing out. Now both of them were staring at him waiting for a reply. 

"Sorry, Aomine-kun."

"You're awfully quiet Kuroko, I mean, you are anyways, but you usually add to the conversation, or at least stop our arguing." Kagami said matter-of-factly. 

"...Is something wrong?" Aomine enquired after a few moments. They slowed their pace. The train station was in sight. 

"N-no. I'm just thinking...." He left it at that. 

"Kuroko, you know you can tell us anything. If you want to talk about it it's fine." Kagami assured. He really didn't want to talk about it. Aomine briefly tightened his grip before sticking their hands in the pocket of his sweater. They dropped the subject and continued on their way. 

~~~

Once at the theater, they ended up agreeing on an action movie that looked interesting, but didn't require too much attention. They chose a row near the back and since it was stadium style, most all seats in the cinema were good. There weren't a whole lot of people there probably due to the fact that the movie had been out for some time already, and anyone set on seeing it would have done so when it first premiered. Aomine and Kagami sat Kuroko in the seat between them and the three of them stole popcorn and sips of soda from each other, occasionally attempting to answer the movie trivia questions playing on the screen as they waited.

Kagami leaned over Kuroko trying to steal some of Aomine's candies and the latter scolded him as he held them out of reach. They struggled over him when Kagami managed to get a hold of them and a few stray sweets fell onto the floor. Kagami smirked as he managed to acquire a small handful and Kuroko giggled a bit at their banter. When Kagami moved back into his seat he gave Kuroko a look before speaking. "You smell different." They both stared at Kagami, one in interest and the other in discomfort. Kagami leaned down into Kuroko and lightly sniffed at his neck, nudging his head to gain better access. 

"Ah, do I?" Kuroko asked slowly, suddenly aware of how close both of them were now. Aomine leaned in as well, taking in a breath as his nose touched the space behind Kuroko's ear. 

"Oh yeah, it's...sweet."

"Did you buy new soap or something?" Kagami asked. Kuroko could feel the heat rising to his face and on his neck. He just hoped it wasn't too noticeable, even if they were so close. 

"You're turning red." Aomine grinned at Kuroko's embarrassment and nuzzled his neck, taking in a big whiff. Well so much for hoping. "It's kind of spicy." Kuroko wouldn't show it on his face but in his mind he was panicking. He was stupid to think that people wouldn't notice he was wearing perfume. Women's perfume. That's what it was for after all, it was meant to make you more noticeable. He supposed with as little presence as he had it wouldn't make too much of a difference. Though he certainly didn't expect to be hanging out with the two people who knew him best. Mostly. 

"Yeah and powdery." He couldn't escape, there was no where to go and no room to move between the two males, who were considerably bigger than himself, pressing up against him. At least no one was paying them any attention. "I like it."

"Yeah what is it?" They kept pushing. It would be humiliating if they weren't so dense that they couldn't figure it out. 

"My mom's perfume must have gotten on me while I was with her today." He saved himself and managed to recover some of his composure. Though Aomine did note to himself that Kuroko was fidgeting with the zipper to his sweater. 

The two pulled away, satisfied with his answer, Kagami smiling and placing a swift kiss to his neck before readjusting his position. Aomine, being the more perceptive one, glanced down at Kuroko with slight suspicion, but quickly sent it away. Instead he smiled deviously as the lights dimmed to almost total darkness and the previews began. He moved his soda to the empty cup holder on his right and lifted the armrest between him and Kuroko. He ran a sly hand across Kuroko's thigh, starting from his knee and moving slowly upwards and then dragging it back down. He leaned in reclaiming his earlier position and whispered in Kuroko's ear. "That perfume smells pretty sexy on you Tetsu..." He flicked his tongue across Kuroko's ear before gently nipping at it. Kuroko could feel his instincts telling him to move away and deny that statement, but the attention that Aomine was giving his ear halted his thoughts and he had to hold back the sound threatening to escape his throat. But he couldn't stop it when Aomine unexpectedly slipped his hand under his knee and lifted his leg up onto the seat as he began to leave breathy kisses on his collar bone. They were silent enough for the theater, but not enough that Kagami didn't notice what they were doing. Or rather, that Aomine was shamelessly molesting Kuroko. 

"Oi, Ahomine!" He whispered. 

"Ah, sorry," he stopped what he was doing to look over at Kagami and Kuroko peered over as well. Kagami looked unamused as if he knew this was bound to happen, "you want to help me?"

"No idiot! You can't do this here, someone will see you!" They began to argue quietly back and forth, giving Kuroko a few seconds to calm his body down, noticing that his legs were still held apart by Aomine's hand. 

"No one will see. If you haven't noticed, we're back here all alone. Isn't that why you chose this spot?" He lifted an accusing eyebrow. 

"I didn't-!" Kagami couldn't argue that one. It was his idea so no one would bother them, but not without Aomine's influence. He sighed defeated and just stared at Aomine's stupid face. 

"That's what I thought." Aomine reached over and lifted the armrest between Kagami and Kuroko and scooted over so they were all closer together. He put an arm out behind them reaching for Kagami and rubbing his fingers through his dark red hair. Kuroko brought his other leg up onto the seat and leaned into the space created by Aomine's arm. Kagami scooted into them and rested his hand in Kuroko's whose own had made its way into the taller man's lap. They stayed like that once they realized the movie already started and attempted to pay attention. 

Attempted. 

"...So who wants to make out?" Both Kuroko and Kagami sighed as Aomine gave them a serious but lazy visage. 

~~~

By the time the movie ended it was already dark outside, even though it wasn't terribly late yet. The film had been surprisingly good with a decent amount of fight scenes and a nice twist at the end. It had been a bit confusing although Aomine could easily be blamed for that, never relenting in his attempts to silently seduce his boyfriends. 

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Aomine asked as they walked out of the theater into the slightly chilly night air. 

"I don't know, I don't want to go home though." Kagami responded. They walked out into the parking lot, sauntering along under the bright street lights. There was hardly any traffic on the road in front of the cinema even though the parking lot was a bit fuller because it was later. 

"The mall across the street doesn't close until eleven. We could waste some time there and maybe grab something to eat." Kuroko suggested. "Kagami-kun, you must be hungry by now." Kagami looked down at him. 

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" He said defensively, but with no real aggravation behind it. "I could go for food, but that popcorn didn't sit very well with me." They rounded the corner onto the sidewalk and made their way towards the crosswalk at the end of the block. Kuroko walked backwards in front of them and spoke happily. 

"The dessert stand in the mall has really good vanilla Italian cream sodas." 

"If Kagami buys his own mountain of food I'll pay for your treat." Aomine offered, elbowing Kagami. His bait was ignored and Kuroko smiled. They paused before the crosswalk, the street and timed traffic lights illuminating their faces. 

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko leaned forward a little bit and Aomine moved to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Kagami's slight smile was caught by Aomine once he pulled away from Kuroko, and he placed a tan hand against Kagami's cheek and kissed him slowly as well. They made their way across the street and eventually through the mall lot, going up the steps to enter through the doors to the food court section. They got their food and found a round table near the fountain in the middle of the large hall. 

"Ne, maybe before we go," Aomine started, stealing some of Kagami's food, "we could stop by Spencer's and buy a few...toys." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kagami flushed and nearly choked on what he was eating. "See, we're gonna have to work on that gag reflex, Taiga-kun..." Aomine grinned sadistically as Kagami coughed and slowly swallowed his food. Kuroko let out a loud laugh and coughed a bit as well when he felt the fizziness of his cream soda tickle his nose. Aomine snorted at the unexpected reaction he got from Kuroko, but quickly covered his mouth in surprise at the sound. Kagami burst out laughing along with Kuroko at Aomine's ridiculous noise, and pretty soon they were all in hysterics at one another. 

After the slight scene they caused, they walked around a bit before deciding that it was getting late and they should leave so as to not miss the next train back. "Man I'm beat. It okay if we crash at your place Tetsu?" Aomine asked. 

"It should be fine. I'll text my mom." He took his phone out and sent a quick message to his mom asking if they could stay over. Aomine took out his phone as well to update his parents on his whereabouts. When Kuroko's mother replied positively he went to put his phone away but thought of something before he closed it. He glanced up at Kagami and Aomine to see that they weren't paying attention, and quickly sent another message subtly asking his mom if she would please get her shoes from his room before they got there. 

~~~

When they made it back it was fairly late, so when Kuroko unlocked the door and stepped inside most of the lights in the house were already off. The only ones left on were the outside porch light and the stove light. "Mother must be asleep already." He said mostly to himself. As they were taking their shoes off the hall light across the room came on and Kuroko's mom stood in the doorway. 

"Welcome back." She smiled and made her way towards the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of water. 

"Hello mom. I didn't know you were still awake." She waved her hand lightly. 

"I got tired so I just moved to my room to watch TV in there. So," She leaned over the counter and looked at the boys, "how was your date?" She sang. Even though they had known Mrs. Kuroko for quite some time, Kagami still blushed at her openness about their relationship, and Aomine still shifted under her gaze as if she were quietly studying him. 

"It was fine." Kuroko answered happily. He took his sweater off as he was speaking and hung it near the door. "The movie was surprisingly good." He went on quickly describing the plot and the ending, his mom not minding the small spoiler. 

"How cool! I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Well I'm off to bed, I can't get up too late or my new workout routine will be ruined." She laughed and added on more seriously this time, "Tetsuya, will you come to my room for a moment." Kuroko had been hoping to prolong this moment for as long as possible, but knew it couldn't be helped. He nodded and told the other two to wait in his room.

They closed the door behind them and his mom sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. He slowly made his way over, the nerves he had finally managed to get rid of easily resurfacing. "I'm not upset my love." She started off and brushed his hair out of his face. "I know...it's hard being in the position you're in. It's not something I can't tell you everyone goes through because it's not." She looked at him and he melted in relief when he saw nothing but love in her gaze. She sighed with a smile. "Being a kid these days is tough! I know that in whatever you do, you will make the right decisions and you will be able to get through the outcomes and face the consequences." She took his hand in both of her own. "Those two sweet boys, who care about you very much, are proof enough that you can handle the bad things that come along with all the good." Kuroko stared at his mom in awe. He knew that what he had with Kagami and Aomine would be hard from the start. They had already experienced some of the negatives that came along with it. She stood up and he followed, lightening the atmosphere with a suffocating hug, and by finishing with "Now, you're smart and you can handle yourself. And dammit you're still my little baby boy!" 

"Mom-"

"I'm aware that I'm suffocating you." And she didn't let go for a few more seconds. When she did she said, "If you want to dress up like a girl from now on you have to buy your own clothes mister! I will however let you wear my shoes as long as you take care of them." She shooed him out of her room after adding a quiet "And please don't go crazy and turn into a full blown drag queen."

She closed the door behind him and settled back into her own bed. A smile adorned her features as the TV resumed its program with a hearty "Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman, win!"

~~~

Kuroko stood in the hallway for a moment a bit surprised but feeling rather jubilated. He certainly had no intention of becoming a drag queen. The only problem now was how to tell the other two about it. He supposed it could wait. One confession a day was enough for him. He opened the door to his room and shut it again behind him, seeing the boys laying on his bed, Kagami resting on top of Aomine with his arms under his chin, and said pillow relaxing with one hand behind his head and the other placed on Kagami's back. "Tetsu," he said with his eyes still closed, "c'mere." He took his hand off of Kagami's back and motioned to the space beside him. Kuroko crawled onto the bed and settled into the space, turning on his side a bit to place a leg over Kagami, Aomine wrapping his arm around his frame. He noted that they had removed their jeans to get more comfortable. He should probably do the same but he was too comfy at the moment. He also realized that Aomine was wearing a pair of gym shorts. 

"Where did you get those shorts from?" He asked. He was certain Aomine would never fit into a pair of his shorts. 

"The mall."

"I mean just now," Kuroko gave him an exasperated look, "you weren't wearing them earlier."

"Ah, I wore them under my pants. You never know when you might end up playing basketball."

"And you say I'm a basketball idiot." Kagami commented. Aomine ignored it, but not before giving Kagami's rear a light slap in protest. 

"I'm getting hot laying under you." He went to get up and Kagami let him, opting to take his spot. 

"I know, you were poking my chest." Kagami smirked and rolled over to grab Kuroko and lay on him instead. 

"That's not what I meant stupid!" Aomine scowled as he stretched. "It takes more than you laying on my junk to get me excited."

"Not from what I've seen." Kagami laughed as he nuzzled his face into Kuroko's stomach. Kuroko's breath hitched a bit as Kagami ran his fingers down his sides. 

"Kagami-kun, that tickles." He deadpanned. Kagami smirked and moved his fingers a little quicker over the fabric of his shirt. Kuroko began to giggle. "P-please, stop!" He lifted his legs in an attempt to escape but Kagami's significantly larger body pinned down his own. He lifted Kuroko's shirt to just below his chest and tickled him more. When Kuroko was out of breath Kagami ceased his torture an wrapped his strong arms around Kuroko's middle and kissed his stomach. Kuroko was almost relieved that he had stopped until Kagami abruptly brought his face down again and blew a mouthful of air onto his skin creating a loud obnoxious noise. Kuroko shouted and Aomine laughed from where he was standing. Kagami moved off of Kuroko and instead held down his legs so he could tickle his feet. Kuroko thrashed a bit and Aomine stared at them for a moment before turning around and rummaging through Kuroko's dresser. 

"I just can't get over how cute you two are." 

"What are you doing Aomine?" Kuroko asked a little nervously. Hopefully his T-shirt drawer was the only one he was going through. 

"I was looking for your porn. I've already found the ones at Kagami's house, but I wasn't sure if you had any." Kagami squawked at that, previously unaware of the fact that Aomine had even gone through his stuff. 

"I can assure you I don't keep such things in my house." He stopped looking and turned back to them. 

"I figured as much." He smiled and walked around the room looking around a bit before his eyes settled on  
the nightstand. Kuroko was laughing again as Kagami played with his feet, quickly pulling his socks off. 

"Hmm, what's this Tetsu?" Aomine walked over to the nightstand and picked up a small glass bottle with a golden cap and small jewels hanging off of the top. Kuroko tensed up immediately as Kagami stopped what he was doing to take a peek at the object in Aomine's hand. Aomine inspected the bottle for a moment before removing the top and smelling it. "Huh? It smells like-!" Kuroko just stared in horror as Aomine's expression slowly changed from inquiry to realization. "This," he held it out as if Kuroko didn't know what it was, "you were wearing this today when Kagami said you smelled good at the theater."

"Is that your perfume Kuroko?" Kagami asked. Kuroko put his hands over his face in embarrassment and didn't speak. He realized that Kagami's hands were still on his feet and he went to pull them away in favor of holding them to himself as a barrier, but it was too late. "Did you...paint your nails?" Kagami lifted his foot and looked closer. Sure enough there was the bright orange Kuroko had added to his toes earlier that day. 

"I...I just..." He pulled away from them abruptly and pressed his back against the headboard behind him. Kuroko peered through his fingers at the shocked faces of the two boys staring at him. Aomine was the first to recover. He set the bottle down and sat on the bed next to Kuroko. 

"Is....Is there something you want to talk about?" Kuroko looked up at Aomine's concerned face. Kagami moved forward and sat cross legged in front of Kuroko. 

"I didn't want to tell you because," he was choked with worry. He wasn't prepared to tell them about this. Not now. Not yet. "Because, I didn't want you guys to think....differently of me. To h-hate me..." he managed. Was that really it? He loved them so much he couldn't bear the idea of them being disgusted with him, so he hid away this part of himself to keep the pain away, but in turn it just made things worse. 

"Idiot." Aomine pulled Kuroko over to him, putting an arm behind his back and his knees over his lap. "What in the world would ever make you think that we had it in us to hate you?" He frowned down at Kuroko and Kagami sighed. 

"So what if you like to do girly things. We love you for all of you Tetsuya." Kagami reassured. They were very blatant with the matter at hand but Kuroko supposed that that's what he needed. Firm reassurance. Not sugar coated compassion. They weren't the comforting type anyway but they were trying and Kuroko could see that. 

"So you don't think it's weird?" He let out a breath. 

"I'll admit it's a little unusual," Kagami started, "but I think you're making it out to be a bigger deal than it actually is." He moved to lay on his side facing Kuroko and Aomine settled on resting his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. 

"Besides," Aomine closed his eyes, "Tetsuya-chan would look cute in girls clothes." Kuroko flushed at that. "Yup. That'd be a sexy sight for sore eyes." He smirked as he sat up abruptly and straddled Kuroko just above the knees. "Say, you're not wearing..." He trailed off as he glanced down at Kuroko's jeans. 

"Huh?" Kuroko looked at him questioningly before he began to squirm. Kagami just stared at Aomine, a bit flustered. He didn't want to admit it but...Kuroko in...girls underwear? He swallowed and waited with baited breath as Aomine swiftly pulled Kuroko's pants down. They both sighed at the sight of Kuroko's normal, male briefs. Kuroko turned bright red. "I...don't wear them every day..."

"So you admit you wear them sometimes." Aomine's smile widened. "Go put some on! I wanna see Tetsu in frilly panties!"

"Stupid Ahomine! Don't just go spouting what's on your mind!" Kagami retaliated. But his blush just made it obvious that he too would definitely want to see what Kuroko would look like in them. Aomine's laugh was more like a bark. 

"I would dress you up in lingerie too Taiga-chan." He teased. Kagami sputtered and crossed his arms as he laid on his back, refusing to look at him any longer. Aomine tugged Kuroko's pants the rest of the way down and tossed them to the floor. He got up to turn out the light as the other two situated themselves under the covers. After they were all snuggled into a heap they said their "goodnights" and "I love you's." 

A sweet feeling of contentment washed over Kuroko as he listened to the steady breathing of the two men who held him. He couldn't possibly ask for anything more.


End file.
